Pups and the Paranormal Activity
Hi guys! This is the story that I've been waiting for and it's probably going to be the BEST out of all of my stories! Better than Pups and the Chase for Chase! So anyway, I was thinking that there would be a spin-off like this. The characters in this story are the main ones my oc (Marionette), and a brand new character with a suprise oc that will make you wanna cheer your hands off! And a selection of characters that will appear in chapter 5 that YOU get to choose! So, here's the story plot! WARNING! Story contains the following:hurt/comfort, violence, romance, drama, and comedy Please be aware! Summary: Chase has heard about strange things around the world and decides to send out teams to 3 specific places he's seen on this mystery show called " Mysteries at the National Parks. " But one problem:The team find themselves lost on EVERY spot and one situation turns out to be the start of a new war. A war that could possibly cause the end of the world. So this remains down to a few questions:What happens when one of the supernaturals clone Skye and drag the real one off into the darkness? Will there be a new discovery after the 2 boys? What happens when the pups are stranded out at sea at the Bermuda Triangle? And will Gettysburg's secrets finally be revealed? Find out in the new story:" Pups and the Paranormal Activity! " Characters: Chase Skye Stella Rocky Zuma Everest Marionette Marshall Marcus Rubble Ruben Ryder (cameo) chosen spin-off group (depends) suprise oc (debut) Abe. Lincoln (debut, cameo) ghosts (debut) supernaturals (debut) Robo-dog (cameo) X-Skye (debut) Alex (cameo) Katie (cameo) Mayor Goodway (cameo) Here's the story!: Chapter 1:News-Spread Chase:(watching TV with Rocky) Hi Skye! Skye:Hi! Whatcha' doin'? Chase:Watching this new show called " Mysteries at the National Parks. " Wanna join? Skye:Sure! (They watch 3 episodes and then, plan a " Split-Up-and-Find-Paranormal-Activity-in-Those-Spots " vacation) Rocky:I'll get the guys and tell Ryder! (and that he does) Marshall:Cool! Zuma:Sweet! Rubble:We FINALLY 'get to see the world. HOORAY! Everest:Can we pick split-up partners? Chase:Sure! We go at 12:00 Noon, SHARP! Marshall:But it is. Look. (record scratches) Chase:OKAY LET'S LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT WE'RE GONE, NOW! Ryder:Robo-dog and I got it! Chase:WOO! (pants) In that case, (megaphone pops out) Pups, pick a split-up partner! Rocky:I'm with you Marshall! Zuma:I'm with you Everest! Rubble:Don't worry Marionette, Uncle Rubble's goin' with you! Chase:Guess it's us two Skye! Skye:Sure is! (kisses him on lips) Chase:Aw! (they rent a boat and Ryder stays at home because they didn't want supervision. why? IDK?!) Chase:First stop:Gettysburg! (shows map of U.S.A and shows a dot going from an island to Gettysburg and scene then cuts to Ryder and Robo-dog coming back to the Lookout) Ryder:That was a good drive! Robo-dog:(barks twice meaning " It sure was! " Ryder:Let's take a break shall we? Robo-dog:(barks once meaning " Sure! I'm hot! " Ryder:I know you are! (pats him on head) Katie:Can Alex and I join? Alex:Please? I'm hot! Callie:(meows meaning " It's smells like dog in there! YUCK!! ") Ryder:(chuckles) (scene cuts to the pups in Gettysburg and they drop off Zuma and Everest, next the same map shows and from Gettysburg to Arizona, the dot moves and they drop off Rocky and Marshall, and then Rubble and Marionette go with them, lastly, Chase and Skye go to California and the map shows the dot going from Arizona to California) Chase:So Skye, Is it beautiful? Skye:Yes it is. ''Meanwhile in Gettysburg........ Zuma:So, have you been here before? Everest:(sarcasticly) Been?! I was born! Zuma:You're being sarcastic aren't you? Everest:YEP! I was born in Alaska ''not ''Gettysburg! Zuma:(to self in mind) Girls make '''have EVERYTHING sarcastic don't they? (out loud) Hey. Everest:Yeah? Zuma:Don't you ever get the feeling someone's watching you? Everest:All the time. Just between you and I. Zuma:Because someone is breathing on me. Everest:Yeah, I feel it. (turn around and find none other than...........) Zuma and Everest:Abe. Lincoln?! Chapter 2:The Crush that Went Back in Time COMING SOON!